Curious Correspondent
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Roxanne Ritchie was a perfectly normal girl throughout her teenage years. It wasn't until she moved to Metro City when everything changed, a certian villain sparking an unhealthy obsession. Roxy/Megs multi-chap
1. Part 1

**I was so happy with such positive feedback on my first Megamind story! Thank you all again! Anyway, this is going to be much more appropriate than the last, so to speak. I just wanted to try my hand at something sweet and sexy with Roxanne and Megs. And sorry if you've already done this plot, I haven't really skimmed through the Megamind section that much on here.**

**I don't own Megamind. **

Roxanne Ritchie was different than most women, to say the least.

When she was a teenager she was of standard normality, just your average, fun-loving girl who had an interest in journalism and photography. She was a great public speaker, always giving the wow factor when she spoke in front of the class, smiling those pout pink lips and shoulder length brunette hair. She would push up her glasses and stride to the front of the other students, always proud of the work she accomplished.

Throughout college, Roxanne thrived, passing with flying colors every single course she took, majoring in journalism. She still looked the same, long brown hair, sleek, no rimmed glasses framing her curious blue eyes, but all that seemed to change her senior year, when she transferred to a school in the out-of-state town called Metro City.

While on her way to her first day at the Metropolitan School of Creative Journalism, she was startled by something big flying past the windshield of her car, making her slam her foot on the brake. "What the hell was that?" She wondered to herself, slender fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

She gasped when another, just the same as the last, flashed across the hood of her car, a strange sound emanating from it. Something like_, bow bow_. Roxanne puffed, pulling over to a nearby parking spot in front of a tall city building, getting out of her vehicle. She stared down the street, many of the mysterious creatures flying down it, similar to the ones that had surprised her earlier.

"Robots?" She spoke herself, running down the sidewalk to see if her eyes were deceiving her. She had never seen anything like the technological droids! When she made it to the corner of the street, she whipped around, her beautiful blue orbs going wide.

There, right on the street, was a gigantic machine, arms and legs and even a dome on the top, looking like something out of a science fiction movie. Roxanne was stunned and amazed, reaching into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, hoping to snap a picture of the enormous contraption.

Attempting to hold the phone still, the robot suddenly flew backwards, causing Roxanne to jump as it smashed into a brick building. A huge, muscular man decked out in white spandex and a cape swooped down to the dome, cracking it open with his mighty hands.

What kind of town had Roxanne Ritchie moved to?

A crowd of people had formed among her, watching the spectacle as the tight-wearing man pulled from the glass dome a much smaller person, skinny and expression frightened. Roxanne's interest sparked, seeing that the man that was pulled from the huge robot, was blue.

As everyone began to cheer, Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows, watching the two men disappear as the bigger of the two flew them away, most likely to prison, she thought.

"Who was that?" She leaned over, asking a blonde haired man, child strapped to the front of his chest.

He laughed, as if she had just asked him in all seriousness and obliviousness what two plus two was. "That was Metro Man!" he smiled, looking down at his also seemingly cheerful infant.

"And who was the other guy? The blue one?" She asked anxiously.

"Who Megamind? That idiot is always trying to take over the city..." The man laughed again, beginning to walk in the other direction, leaving Roxanne to absorb everything she had just seen and heard.

"_Megamind..."_ Roxanne thought to herself, reaching her car and climbing into the driver's seat. Sitting in silence for a moment, the brunette pictured the blue tinted man again in her mind, wishing she had gotten a better look at him. She had yet to see anything so thrilling and different in her life, and right then and there, she knew she had to find out more about this mysterious villain.

Roxanne had never felt so enthralled in her life. She would sit for hours on end at the library and read about this so called Megamind. And the more she educated herself on the subject of the indigo menace, the more she wanted to meet him. And that is when she devised her devious plan.

Walking out of the hair salon, Roxanne ran her fingers through her new, short and sexy haircut, blinking to get the contacts adjusted in her eyes. She smirked, running her hands down her skin hugging pencil skirt, entering the building of Metro City's top news channel.


	2. Part 2

**Thanks**** for the feedback as always everyone! Sorry these chapters are so short, but you're just going to have to deal with it!**

**I do not own Megamind.**

Leaning back lazily in his quite uncomfortable chair, Megamind rested his cheek on his fist, clicking through television stations on his small, prison issued TV. He hated this slim orange jumpsuit he was made to wear. It was much to loose for his tastes, even though he thought he looked stunning in the bright tangerine color. Sighing, he wished to be back in the lair with his best pal and sidekick for life, Minion.

Realizing that his thumb was beginning to get sore from clicking through the same channels over and over, the blue skinned alien decided to set down the remote control, his green eyes roaming languidly over the news station he had let the television stay on. The newscasters were speaking about how there was to be talk of the construction of a Metro Man museum in the next couple of years. Megamind rolled his eyes, his slim fingers readying to reach over to the channel changer when all of the sudden, he glanced back up, hearing a beautiful voice emanate from the television's speakers.

"_That's right Neil, I'm standing here in Metro Circle, where this empty space behind me could possibly become the site of a beautiful museum dedicated to our cities most honorable defender, Metro Man." _Megamind's eyes went wide, a smile creeping across his blue face as he listened, not thrilled by the words, but the amazingly gorgeous woman they were coming from.

"Who is that masterpiece of the female species?" he wondered out loud, staring up at the sort haired woman, who was at the moment taking comments from passing citizens. Her eyes were a glorious shade of crystalic blue, her shirt, buttoned a little loosely in the front, matching her iris' color. Her glossy pink lips turned up into a smile as she listened to what the random woman had to say, nothing but good words on Metro Man's courage.

_"Well, there you have it! It sounds like a lot of people will be looking forward to the thought of the Metro Man museum. I'm Roxanne Ritchie, reporting live from Metro Circle. Back to you Neil." _

"Roxanne Ritchie..." Megamind echoed the television reporter's words, wishing that he had a DVR so he could rewind the segment, watching the beauty smile and push her hair behind her ear one more time. He was no doubtfully and utterly infatuated with this woman, and he had to get to her.

Looking down at his gaudy uniform, Megamind grinned, knowing within a few hours, he would be out of it and into his comfortable leather outfit.

_- a few hours later - _

"Minion, you fantastic fish you, I just don't understand how you can be so wonderfully amazing!" Megamind laughed as his best friend smiled, loving the praises as he drove the intimidating, black and spiked car down the city street, swerving in between various cars and motorcycles. People were shouting at them for being so dangerously close to causing an accident, but the two dastardly villains continued to laugh and talk of their evil plan. The car had yet to be invisible, a project Megamind had been working on before he was ruthlessly thrown into jail by Metro Man about three weeks ago.

"So, you think by kidnapping this Roxanne Ritchie woman, you will prove to Metro City that you actually mean business?" Minion repeated what his boss had told him, glancing over at him as they parked outside of their secret lair, walking in through the video generated wall.

"That's exactly my plan! I've never attempted a kidnapping before Minion, and this shall be my greatest advancement in evil yet!" Megamind laughed, the brain bots flying over and draping the shower curtain around him, Minion only able to see the silhouette of his big-headed boss as he snapped on his leather attire. The small robots departed, revealing a very rockstar looking Megamind, tight material surrounding his petite body.

Megamind didn't enjoy lying to his companion, but he just had to meet the news reporter who had left such a lasting impression on his mind.

_- across town - _

"It may take a while, but I know he's going to have to see me sooner or later," Roxanne smiled to herself in her bathroom mirror, wiping off her day's makeup on a small washcloth. Man, the station really caked the stuff on. Little did she know, her plan had more that worked on Megamind, the villain already plotting his big kidnapping as she spoke.

Roxanne felt a little guilty for some reason, acting as though she had loved Metro Man on the news, but secretly just wanting to catch the hero's nemisis' attention.


End file.
